50 denarii and a Hot Chocolate
by Pluto's fricking pauldrons
Summary: Ok, so this is kind of an addition to my other story: For Once. It's a idea from a reviewer, Haley Giggles, to write the scene Jason remembered in my other story. Don't need to have read For Once to read this, but I think they fit nicely together. Summary: Lesson, Don't be late to your meetings with your co-praetor or you might find yourself 50 denarii and a hot chocolate short.


**As I said in the summary, this is a response to Haley Giggles' review suggesting a flashback to the memory Jason remembered in my other story: ****_For Once. _****Not really a flash back…but a story! J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters. I only own two less awesome characters that I made up for the purpose of this story.**

Reyna couldn't take it anymore. She just had to go through three senate meetings in only one day. THREE. It was ridiculous. She needed some jellybeans…

**JASON POV**

Where the Styx was Reyna? She was _never _late when it came to working on paper work. Jason remembered last time he was late. That was Pluto.

**_*Flashback_**_*_

_He was having a kool aid drinking contest with Dakota and Bobby. Of course it was Dakota's idea, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't agree. _

_"Kota! Pass the red one!" Bobby yelled._

_"This red one?" Dakota reached for a purple substance._

_"Naw, that's yellow! I said green!" Bobby scolded._

_Jason being the least intoxicated decided to correct him, "I think you said blue. No wait red…yeah you said blu-red!" Just then Jason's villa's door swung open with a loud bang._

_"JASON GRACE!" Ooohhhh Jupiter, Jason thought, he had completely forgot about the time, "I SAID WE WOULD MEET AT 1:00! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"_

_"Uh…1:30?" he asked hopefully. Reyna seethed. You could actually __**see **__smoke coming out of her ears. _

_"Oooooo. Jason's late for his date!" Bobby and Dakota sang in unison._

_"It is NOT a DATE! AND IT'S 2:30!" Reyna roared, whirling around to face Bobby and Dakota. _

_"Uh. Sorry, Reyna, I meant __**extremely important business **__thingy? Don't murder me, please?" Bobby said hesitantly while Dakota quickly backed up into the wall, spilling kool aid on his shirt._

_"YOU IDIOTS HAVE BEEN DRINKING COOL AID! AGAIN!" she then trailed off into a string of very colorful Latin curses, "JASON OUT!" Reyna grabbed Jason by his ear and stormed out of the front door._

_"Re-reyna, I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to I got caught up, I-PLEASE give me __**one**__ more chance!" he begged._

_"Hmmm…how about…NO!"_

_"Please! I'll do __**anything**__!" _

_"50 denarii and hot chocolate every time you're late."_

_"WHAT! I don't have that much!" Jason cried._

_"Well then, looks like you're going to have get some," she said before walking away._

**_*Flashback end_**_*_

Now she was late…did that mean _he _could get his 50 denarii back plus a hot chocolate? Hmm…now that's a thought, since they _had_ said they were meeting in his _villa_ at 3:00. Jason decided he would check the senate house. When he reached the senate house he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Reyna? Reyna are you in there?" no answer, he was just about to leave when he noticed the door was still slightly open, that was odd, the door is _never _open. He pushed open the door slightly, and to his embarrassment, almost screamed. There was a body with their head face planted into the desk in front of them. Jason ran over to the body and relief immediately flooded through him, it was Reyna. However as soon as the relief came it went, and his first thought was, _is she dead?_ Oh gods no!

"Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, Rey, Rey, Rey," Jason kept saying as he shook her shoulder. No reply, not even a sound, "No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't be _dead_! Wake up!" Jason glanced around the room and spotted an empty jellybean bowl, "Oh Pluto, I've got to get her to the infirmary," Jason gingerly picked Reyna up and, carrying her bridal style, ran towards the infirmary. Needless to say it was probably in his top 10 awkward moments. He got a lot of suspicious glares from the older citizens of New Rome and a whole bunch of snickers, catcalls and wolf whistles from the legionnaires. That was embarrassing, especially because he wasn't all _that _great at carrying people, so Reyna's head kept banging into his shoulder. However he endured all of this and finally made it to the doors of the infirmary.

"Jason. What in the name of my dad, Apollo, are you doing?" asked Jordan, a son of Apollo.

"I-I need help…" Jason gasped, out of breath.

"Look, I'm sure you do, but I _can't _help you with your relationship issues."

Jason glared, "No! Argh. I mean it! I think she's…passed out, I think…"

"No Jupiter, Jason. I can tell, I was just teasing. Marie! We need some medical attention!"

Marie, another child of Apollo, stepped out only to find an awkward 15 year old holding his co-praetor in his arms, "Jason…what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's me? Because it's NOT! I didn't knock her out! She'd probably rather have knocked me out if either of us did!" Jason protested.

"Yeah, that's true, we'll see to her immediately," Marie agreed, "You can come in if you want…" Jason nodded and the three of them stepped in carrying Reyna. He watched the Apollo kids zoom around the infirmary, treating many different patients.

Several minutes went by until he heard Jordan's voice, "Alrighty then. You're free to go. Jason, she's up."

"Jason's here?" that was Reyna.

"Uh…yeah…you should talk to him. I think you had a sugar overdose, I don't know how though…" and that was Marie, "We'll leave you two alone."

Jason walked up to the bed, "Hey…" he began awkwardly.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I was waiting for you and I-well you kind of overdosed so I…" Jason began to tell the whole story, trying to tone down the more awkward parts, but that obviously didn't work because both of them were kind of red by the end.

"Senate meetings are just terrible…" Reyna said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I guess they really are. You just proved that." Jason nodded.

"So…sorry I was late…" Reyna said awkwardly, there seemed to be a lot of awkward things today.

"Yeah…" Jason smirked at Reyna and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Reyna asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well…it looks like you owe me 50 denarii and a hot chocolate."


End file.
